James Rana
James Rana, 'more commonly known by his nickname '''Jim, '''is a supporting antagonist in ''Wild Souls: Operation Bermuda, then a protagonist in Wild Souls: Criaturo Nocturno, and a supporting character in Survival of the Fittest and Mammoth Among Men. Jim is introduced under the alias '''Stephen Thurman, as one of Peter's neighbors in the town of Pet Cove at the beginning of Operation Bermuda, and is most often seen walking to and from school with Peter, stating his mother instructed him to keep an eye on Peter since he is unfamiliar with the location. This, as with many elements of Operation Bermuda, is revealed to be an elaborate set-up by Marcus Kurt to reintroduce Blevin Walters into society under the name Peter McGuire, after the latter sacrificed his memory. In reality, Jim is a bodyguard hired by Marcus to prevent people such as Allison Salerma and Hannah Guiles from rescuing Peter from Pet Cove. After Ben defeats Marcus in battle and reveals to the town Marcus's scheme of draining individuals of their memory to reignite his wife's consciousness, Jim leaves Pet Cove. Jim reappears in Criaturo Nocturno, and is revealed to be a member of the Spanish crime gang known as El Cabro. He also leads his own team within El Cabro, which operates under the name El Grupa De Rana. 'Jim is first seen boarding a bus to take to a churrería in Barcelona, unknowingly being followed by 'Cory, '''whom he is attacked by shortly afterward. After their scuffle ends in a stalemate, Cory announces his plan to join El Cabro, replace the current boss, and use the funds to restore Franklin's memory. Jim believes his goal to be laughable, but nevertheless refers him to Señor''' Carlo '''to see if he can take the entrance exam. Cory passes, and is placed in El Grupa De Rana. Jim is a possessor of an Animal-Spirit and wields '''Wood Frog, a medium-range Spirit that imbibes him with a wide range of superhuman abilites, the most notable being the ability to freeze objects. Appearance Jim is a young man of average height and a slim build. His black hair is usually styled in a short Afro. His eyebrows are prominent and usually slanted downward. His eyes are brown, though often depicted as black. Jim is usually seen wearing glasses or prescription sunglasses to counteract his nearsightedness. In Operation Bermuda, Jim wears a white shirt with blue accents, navy slacks, and a blue hankerchief around his neck, the standard uniform for a male student at Reef Academy. He wears black galoshes as footwear. He is also seen in blue jeans and a green collared shirt. In Criaturo Nocturno, Jim dresses in a drastically different fashion as an El Cabro gangster. He wears a black vest of sorts that resembles a suit jacket with the sleeves removed, as well as much of the suit past Jim's chest. Under the vest, Jim wears a white button-down shirt that exposes his middle, along with a red tie, as well as black slacks fastened with a white belt. He keeps his galoshes as his choice of shoe. Jim also carries a revolver, onto which he has engraved the title "Pinch". In S''urvival of the Fittest'', Jim wears a white tank top and black running pants when fighting. When out of the arena, Jim wears similar attire. In Mammoth Among Men, Jim wears a pale blue button t-shirt as well as a pair of green corduroys as his teaching attire. Personality Jim is introduced as a generally affable if lackadaisical person, offering to walk with Franklin to and from school but most likely caring little if Franklin were to refuse. He often makes small talk with Franklin on their walks together. This is revealed to be an act on his part, and in Criaturo Nocturno, Jim displays his true colors. Despite the fact that he is from the personality he presents initially, Jim is remarkably virtuous and a man of true moral fiber. As a child, he would often conduct small jobs for his parents to ease their financial standing. As an adult, he is a person of upstanding honor, even when employed as a gangster in El Cabro, taking up on Cory's desire to become the gang boss and directing him where to go, and accepting Cory into his group without reservation. Jim has immense respect for honorable people, after a boy he spared from bullying as a child repaid him by later saving his life. Although Jim rarely shows it, he cares for the members of El Grupa de Rana as if they were his own family, and can become very anxious if any of them become endangered. He knows his teammates inside and out, and trusts all of them with his life; in turn, they do the same to him. Jim's teammates state he is an excellent leader and knows exactly which jobs they are best suited to undertaking based on their personalities and their abilities. However, Jim has no qualms in grievously injuring people if they have attempted violence against him, his teammates, or innocent bystanders. In addition, he cares little if his teammates torture a hostage for information. In spite of this, Jim has stated he draws the line at killing another person, preferring to leave them as living invalids rather than dead. Abilities Animal-Spirit: '''Jim wields an Animal-Spirit known as '''Wood Frog. As with all Animal-Spirits, Wood Frog grants Jim choice superhuman abilities: * "Chilblain": '''Wood Frog's primary ability is to rapidly freeze any object Jim wills it to, which he calls "Chilblain" in reference to injuries brought on by long-term exposure to cold. Jim has to physically touch an object with either his or Wood Frog's right hand to initiate Chilblain, and cannot utilize it with any other part of his body except his right hand. ** '''Freezing: Chilblain works by first vaporizing the moisture in Jim's own body, then quickly absorbing heat from anything he is in physical contact with, allowing him to freeze it inside and out. Once Jim has frozen an object, it appears as being coated in a layer of ice that shown as varying in levels of thickness. Since Jim's freezing works by heat absorption, it takes him longer to freeze objects that are hotter. Jim cannot freeze an object that replenishes heat faster than he can absorb it. * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Jim's legs are strong enough to destroy a car using only kicks, and at peak exertion can even destroy cinder blocks. Jim tends to use this ability to shatter an object after he has frozen it. * '''Wallcrawling: ' Jim has demonstrated an ability to cling to vertical surfaces. '''Leadership Skills: '''Jim is stated by Rachel, Barry, and Ayla to be an excellent leader. Cory also recognizes him as such. '''Fighting Skill: '''Jim is a seasoned hand-to-hand combatant. '''Firearm Skill: '''Jim is experienced with his revolver, and can hit unorthodox targets such as someone's wrist while he himself is diving forward.